


under the tree.

by haydenmd



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Halbarry - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, justice league - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-11-01 14:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17869274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haydenmd/pseuds/haydenmd
Summary: going from proposal to death, a full circle is made of the time that hal jordon and barry allen loved each other.





	under the tree.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this before i started my all lowercase aesthetic, so it has legit proper grammar in the capitalization department as i am too lazy to go through & fix every goddamn one of those capital letters.

"Hey, Barry!" Hal Jordan called to the speedster sitting on one of the highest branches.

It didn't seem that Barry had heard.

The brunette took some time to just admire Barry's appearance. The wind moved the blond strands of his hair forward just enough for it to be attractive instead of messy. He was wearing a blue hoodie in the crisp fall weather and some black jeans to match. Glasses were perched upon Barry's nose.

"Barry, come down here!" Hal yelled at his boyfriend.

"What if I don't want to?" Barry replied, extremely childishly. Guess he had heard.

"Then I'll come up."

Hal rolled up his T-shirts long sleeves, not bothering to get the picnic basket, and started climbing.

On the last stretch on his climb up the tree, Barry grabbed Hal's arm and pulled him up.

"You know what, I left the food at the—" Barry was already down the tree.

"No you didn't, babe." The speedster said, kissing the other's cheek.

They stared out across the forest. For once, the silence between them was comfortable—not a sign of death. The two men could just sit and be themselves. Not fearing for their lives due to their line of work.

"Let's eat." Hal whispered, disturbing the silence.

After a while, Hal knew it was the right time. He pushed a red velvet box over the bark of the branch.

"Barry Allen, I've known you for quite a while now. We've been together for a good while now. In our line of work, death is always a possibility. I'm ready and I don't really want to wait." Hal opened the box. "Will you, Barry Allen, the Flash, the best man on this Earth, marry me?"

"Of course I will. I was beginning to think you'd never ask."

Up in a tree, above the rest of the world, Hal Jordan, member of the Green Lantern Corps, was the happiest man on this Earth.

* * *

It was his wedding day and Barry Allen couldn't wait. It was nothing big—not even a real wedding. It was a signing the legal stuff, then a party and pictures.

Still, this day was going to be one of the best days of his life. And he had seen some really great days, being a superhero and all that.

A very dressed up Hal Jordan walked out. Black suit, white shirt, green tie, and his hair swept to the side—as far as Barry knew, Hal was the most handsome man on this timeline and all other timelines.

A few vows and a heartwarming kiss later, the paper was signed and the two superheroes were married.

Pictures. Most of their Justice League friends had shown up, making this one of the only black tie events of the League.

"Uncle Barry!" An itty-bitty Wally West yelled as he ran to his 'uncle.'

"Hey there, kid." Barry said, rubbing his nephew's head.

"Barry, is Mister Hal now my uncle?"

Barry called his husband (god, he was going to love calling him that) over to his nephew. He squatted down to his nephew's level and gestured for Hal to do the same.

"Now Wally, ask Mister Hal what you just asked me." Barry's voice was calm as he spoke.

"Um...Okay. Mister Hal, since you just married my uncle... Does this make you my uncle?" Wally was so cute like this.

"Yeah, I guess it does." Hal replied.

"Yay!" Wally certainly was overjoyed with this news.

Iris walked over to her baby brother.

"Congrats, Barry." Her voice dropped to a whisper. "I'm glad you moved on from me."

"Yeah," Barry looked over at Hal, who was now talking with Bruce and Victor. "I found love, didn't I?"

"You sure did, Barry. You sure did."

And for once, Barry was sure of his words. Everything would be fine. His life was turning around.

His path was no longer lonely.

* * *

The wedding photo was placed back on mantle, next to the other photos. It was a timeline of their relationship. From class photos of each of them, to prom, all the way up to the day Hal left for the mission.

"Twenty years ago, my husband went missing. It was the second time I had been without him." Barry Allen delivered his speech to the crowd. "On that day, we spread some ashes, hoping for the best, but fearing for the worst." A tear slipped down his cheek. "He was dead. His body was just now found." A necklace was lifted off the podium. "What little was left of him best cremated and placed in here. I will never be without him again." He put the locket on. "Time wants to happen. It wanted me to be without him. But now I will never have to."

Everyone else gave their speeches. All of them where heartfelt and comforting.

Everyone cried that day. That day Green Lantern left the Earth and never returned. Everyone cried that day. But no one cried more that day than Barry Allen.

Everyone cried that day. That day Green Lantern's body was found. Everyone cried that day. But no one on the whole planet cried more than the husband of the Green Lantern—the Flash.

It was time to go home. The funeral, if it could even be called that, was over.

The run home was long and winding. Darkest night set upon Central City.

Last stretch, almost there, a car came speeding towards Barry. He skid to a stop but it was too late.

He collided with the car, already feeling the effects.

"Oh my God!" A woman frantically yelled, getting out of the car. "Sir, are you alright?"

"No." Barry's nearly lifeless corpse groaned out.

Only then did the woman realize who she had hit. In a voice, barley above a whisper, the woman said, "The Flash."

She started rushing, time was moving a second an hour to her. She started mumbling about having to get him to the hospital until he called out.

"It's okay. Let me die."

"What!" The woman exclaimed, shocked at the sentence, thinking she had misheard him. "No. You are a superhero and heroes don't die."

"Words of the wise, miss. All things that are good in the world end. My husband went missing twenty years back, his body, just found a few weeks ago. Heroes die all the time, miss. We just live on in the good we did. Nobody can tell you different. If I die, I can see my husband again.

"Now, I'm going to go back home and die in a comfortable place. Don't worry, someone will find me. This is not your fault."

* * *

To Hal Jordan, Heaven wasn't as bad as he thought it would be.

He's met big celebrities, but also the little ones. Like Nora Allen—his would-be mother-in-law, if she hadn't died—and past lanterns of all colors.

Nothing about Heaven has been more surprising than the day he saw a familiar blond head in the crowd. Rushing to the gates, Hal wondered if it was really who he thought it was.

"Barry," he breathed. "Is it you?" Tears were in his eyes, but they didn't spill.

The blond man walks through the gates and Hal runs.

His hand reaches out, grasping the blond's shoulders, turning that man around so he could see his face.

It was him.

"Barry it's you. It's really you. After all these years, I found you." He collapses into Barry Allen and those tears finally fall. "I've missed you."

"Hal, I've missed you too." Tears weren't falling from Barry's face, but the cracks in voice showed them in a different way.

Hal leaned over and kissed his husband's cheek. After twenty years, he could finally give him a kiss again.

Everything was explained, the car crash and how the mission went wrong. The two were finally together again.

Death was a bad thing, but the two superheroes managed to make it okay.

Barry Allen and Hal Jordan—two superheroes in love and in Heaven.

That day, although sad for everyone, that day was a good day. And that day, the silence was comfortable and not a sign of death.


End file.
